


One To Many Brownies

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brownies, F/F, In Love, Swan-Queen, high times, no magic, opps, special brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: Hey, everyone, I suck at summaries and I'm really want to put this up before I talk my self out of it...again...and again. So yeah please give it a read and let me know you think.Oh and my bad advance for all the typos.“Well, I wouldn't have to if you woke up the first time your alarm goes off. No one told you to stay up so late baking. Now get dressed.”  Granny walked out of Rubies room taking her blanket along with her.It was true. Ruby had stayed up all night making brownies. Somewhere for everyone that walked into Granny's and then there was her ‘special’ batch.That special batch was for none other than Zelena Mills herself.Ruby finish getting ready for her day. She grabbed your phone keys and brownies “ Mm’k Granny I'm headed to the dinner I'll see you there.”





	One To Many Brownies

*BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP* Ruby smacked her alarm clock “Shut up you evil monster. It's too early.” She groaned and pulled her blankets over her head she could feel slowly being pulled back into her wonderfully hot dream when her nice comfy blanket was ripped off of her. She quickly jumped out of bed ready to rip some poor souls head off When her eyes landed on her Granny.

“Rise and shine child we have a diner that needs opening.”

“Really Granny really!! Who wakes someone up like that? That's just mean.”

“Well, I wouldn't have to if you woke up the first time your alarm goes off. No one told you to stay up so late baking. Now get dressed.”  Granny walked out of Rubies room taking her blanket along with her.

It was true. Ruby had stayed up all night making brownies. Somewhere for everyone that walked into Granny's and then there was her ‘special’ batch.

That special batch was for none other than Zelena Mills herself.

Ruby finish getting ready for her day. She grabbed your phone keys and brownies “Mm’k Granny I'm headed to the dinner I'll see you there.”

* * *

 

The Bell overhead chimed indicating a new customer had walked into Granny's “Welcome to Granny's” Ruby called out on autopilot not looking up to see who walked in just yet.

“Morning Ruby” Emma, the town sheriff, greeted her friend.

“Well if it isn't my favorite Blondie.” she winked at her friend “So what can I get for you this lovely morning?”

“I'll take my usual thanks.”

“You got it”  Ruby walked off to get her a freshly baked bear claw and a large cup of hot chocolate yes with cinnamon.

“Ruby two tables just walked in, take care of them and I'll take this to the sheriff,” Granny said as she walked up to Ruby to grab a takeout bag and large cup.

“Thanks, Gran” she quickly handed over Emma's order and walked out of the kitchen.

Granny walked up to Emma food in hand “Don't you get tired of having the same thing every morning?”  She asked the young Sheriff handing over her order.

“Nope, You can never go wrong with your bear claws Granny.” Emma proclaimed with a charming smile.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Swan.”

Emma laughed “Fiiine… I'll take some brownies for the station.”

“Now we're talking!” Granny open the pastry dish sitting on the counter. “You know Ruby was up all night making these bad boys.”

Emma was instantly hit with a wonderful smell of sweets. Sweets that made her mouth water uncontrollably she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. “On second thought I'll take a whole batch. Dear God Gran those smell amazing.”  Emma quickly snatch one for herself and shamelessly moaned when she took the first bite “Mmmmm sooooo gooood”

Granny playfully smacked Emma's bicep “Hush girl what kind of establishment do you think I'm running here?” Granny playfully asked.

“Sorry, Grandma I couldn't help it. It's just” another bite, another moan “Sooo gooood”

She tried to take another brownie but Granny was quicker this time around and swatted her hand away.

“I'll get you a batch for the back leave these for everyone else child.”

“Yes ma'am”

Granny walked off and Emma waited patiently. Well as patiently as she could with a yummy brownie sitting in front of her calling her name.

Emma was about to take matters into her own hands and jump over the counter to retrieve the second brownie when Granny came back with a full to go container “Here you go, Sheriff. Now don't forget sharing is caring.”  She playfully teased Emma.

“If anyone tries to get to my brownies they're going to have to go through me first.” Emma joke “Thanks again, Gran. I'll see you around lunch.”

Emma takes her brownies and hot chocolate for getting all of our bear claw and went off to work.

* * *

 

The morning Rush had finally died down enough for Ruby to relax and pull out her phone to quickly text Zelena.

**Ruby: Soooo… Sleepy…**

**Zelena: Awww why babe?**

**Ruby: Backing**

**Zelena: Backing?!?!**

Ruby lets out of giggle.

**Ruby: Yes ‘Backing’ your lucky Grannie didn't catch me**

**Zelena: Thanks babe Ill pay you back promise**

**Ruby: Yeah yeah you always say that**

**Zelena: I'll be there in 10**

Ruby pocketed her phone and finished clearing off the few tables left.

True to her word 10 minutes later in walks hurricanes Zelena.

“Grannie!! Its been a while!” she walked over to the older women giving her a crushing hug “How have you been?”

“Same old same old always working. How have you been?”

“You know me mischief here mayhem there, Always up to no good.” she gave Gannie a playful pout causing Ruby and Grannie to laugh.

The truth was Zelina is a sweet, caring, smart, kind, and amazing person if people took the time to get to know her.

“Hey, babe” Ruby walked up to her longtime friend giving her a hug “Want something to drink?”

“Tea please”

“You got it” Ruby walked to the back intending to get retrieve Zelena’s tea and brownies.

Zelena took a seat at the counter wanting to catch up with Granny Lucas when a panicked Ruby runs out of the back kitchen almost barreling into granny. “Ruby Lucas I did not raise you in a barn slow down this instant.” Granny scolded the young brunette.

“Barn… Right umm, gran where are the brownies I had in the back?”

“We don't need any more upfront why do you need brownies?”

Ruby began to panic. She quickly walked over to the brownies on the countertop taking one for herself.

“Ummm Zee texted me before she came in. She wanted  a whole batch so I set it aside for her in the back.” she took a bite of the brownie “Shit”

“I know,” Grannie said, “Everyone loves your brownies well done.”

Zelena Arched eyebrow “Are those my brownies?”  Zelena stage-whispered to Ruby pointing to the brownies in question.

“For the right price, they could be.”Grannie chimed in before Ruby could answer.

“No, their not” Ruby quickly told Zelena “Granny I made some special for Zelena.”

“Special?”  Granny asked Crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, special” Zelena cut in “I'm Allergic to... Eggs?”

“Well I'm sorry girls I sold those to the sheriff”

“THE SHERIFF!!!” Both of Zelena and Ruby yelled in unison.

“And here I thought I was the old woman losing her hearing. Yes, Sheriff Swan.” Granny explained as if the two women standing in front of her didn't know who the small-town sheriff was.  

“Right umm I was going to go shopping with Zelena. Diane should be here in time for the lunch rush do you still need me?”

Granny Lucas gave her granddaughter a look that said ‘I know exactly what you're up to’ “Go on girls have fun.”

“Thanks” Ruby ripped off her apron and jumped over the counter. “I'll see you later Gran,”  Ruby yelled over her shoulder grabbing Zelena's arm in the process and running out the diner.

* * *

 

Emma walked into the station with an extra pep in her step. She had already had five of the brownies she bought from granny and showed no signs of slowing down.

“Morning boys, how was last night.”

David one of Emma's deputies quickly set up and pretended to be busy. “Morning Sheriff, A slow night like always.”

“So slow David crashed out for a few hours,” Graham said as he retrieved the darts that didn't make it to their destination.

“Really Graham you said you had my back.”

“Hey you know there's no lying to Swan.”  Graham walked over to David's desk and stage-whispered “She knows every time.” And handed him the darts.

Emma just laughed at their banter and ate the last piece of brownie she had in her had “Mmmm so good.”

“Are those brownies?” David asks forgetting all about the darts being had to tell him.

“Yes, yes they are”

“Can I-”

Emma puffed out her chest “Nope sorry David but these are too good to share.” She proudly proclaimed.

Both deputies laughed as Emma walked into her office. If there was one thing they knew, it was no one and I mean no one gets in the way of Emma and her sweets.

“How can you eat like a teen boy going through puberty and still look the way you do?”  Graham asked as he went back to his game.

“Because I'm awesome,”  Emma stated as if it was a known fact. “You guys can head out now I got it from here.”

“Don't have to tell us twice later Sheriff.” Both David and Graham clocked out and went home to get some much-needed sleep. Some more than others.

* * *

 

The young Sheriff was trying to get some paperwork done and for the love of every God known to man, it was the most hilarious thing ever.

Giggle “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”  She asked the stapler sitting on her desk. When no answer came she pushed it down with her finger as is to say 'yes' “Yeah, I knew it.” Emma proceeded to remove her signature red leather jacket “Still hot.”  She then took off her boots leaving her only in her socks, wife beater, and skinny jeans. “Still hot. Jack, what should I do?” Emma asked the bobblehead that called Emma's desk home. “You’re right the pants have to gooo!”

When Emma reached for her belt her phone began to ring. Her office was Quickly filled with her favorite song. “Hell yes! Stapler! Jack! I love this song!”

Emma began swaying her hips “I'm the one, yeah oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh” she let her hair down letting her princess curls bouncing around her shoulders “I'm the one that hits the same spot” a fingers playing with the hem of her wife-beater slowly bringing it up higher and higher “She's the one that brings them raindrops” Her hands went from her wife beater to running her fingers through her hair. “I’m the one oh-eh aww its over” Emma pouted.

Whoever was trying to call had given up.

Emma finally picked up her phone quickly wanting to put some music on. She was in the mood to dance.

RING RING. Her office phone rang. “Uhg that ones no fun.” she picked up the landline “Bat cave Batman speaking.” Emma did her best impersonation of Batman she could. Failing to keep her giggles under control.

“Hey, Emma I think Granny gave you the wrong brow-”

“No Emma here, just Batman” Emma clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

“Shit Em- I mean Batman how many have you had?”

The young Sheriff couldn't hold it in anymore. Emma laughed so hard she ended up on the floor.

“Ruby” more laughter “Red sorry about that” giggle “Batman came in to see if I could help him with a case. Buuut I told him ‘The town a Storybrooke needs me here’ so he left” Emma laughed  uncontrollably

“Emma I need you to stay there Zelena and I will be there soon so no more brownies okay?”

“Wait... No brownies? What does that mean?! Like forever?! No!! Stay away you brownie Nazis!”

 

* * *

 

“Emma? Shit, she just hung up.”

“Is she okay? How many has she had?”

“I have no idea Zelena. What the hell did you get this time? She thought she was Batman!”

“Aww, that sounds like fun”  Zelena whined “It's a new hybrid I got from Hyde It's supposed to be really good. Did she say if she had any more left?”

“Zelena! Really  How can that be the only thing you can think about right now? We just drugged the town sheriff! Your sister is going to kill us!”

“Not if we get to Emma first.” Zelena kindly pointed out.

Realization quickly hit Ruby “Let's go” Both women took off in a Sprint headed towards the sheriff station.

* * *

 

“Not on my watch.” Emma proclaimed taking a quick bite of another brownie “Aint no one touching my babies.”

 RING RING “What now?” Emma placed the rest of her tasty treats on her desk “Sherriff station, Hooow can I help you” giggle.

“Hey, Emma its James down at the animal shelter just wanted to know if you were still coming by.”

“James! Jamie! Yeah umm, ill head out in a few.”

“Emma, you ok you sound a little funny?”

“A little? Jamie, I am extremely funny.”

“Ookay umm I guess ill see you when you get here.”

“Yup” Emma quickly ended the call remembering someone was coming to get her brownies  

“Right okay here's the plan. Jack you hold down the fort got it.” she pointed towards the bobblehead. “ Nce I knew I could count on you. Stapler you have my number call me if you need me.”

She was walking down the hall leading toward the front door when they swung open.

“No... they're here.”

Zelena was the first to run in “ Emma where are they?”

“Back away you Brownie Nazis!”

“What the hell Zelena when did you get so fast?”  Ruby came in right after Zelena “Emma thank God you're still here. How are you feeling?”

Emma grabs the broom leaning on a nearby wall pointing the business end of the broom towards your friends “I said back.”

“Come on that could be us right now!” Zelena whined looking at Ruby.

“Really not the time Zelena” Ruby hissed at her friend.

The sound of a broomstick hitting the floor drew both women's attention back towards the blonde. “Ruby! Zelena! I can't see what happened?”

Zelena burst into laughter “Open your eyes Blondie.”

Ruby walked up to Emma and try to help her open her eyes. “Come on Em's like this, look at me.”

Emma opened one eye in order to see how her friend was mastering this difficult task. “How did you do that? Let me try.” the young Sheriff finally opened her eyes “Oh hey that wasn't too hard.”

“Come on Em’s we need to get you home. Is anyone else here?”

"Yeah, Jack’s holding down the fort.” She nodded her head towards her office “Right Jack?!”  she shouted down the hall.

Nothing. No one answered.

“Jack?” Emma called out again.  

All three women were met with silence.

Emma began walking down the hall headed straight for her office. “I swear Jack if you're eating my brownies we are no longer buddies man.”

Ruby and Zelena following closely behind. One trying to make sure her friend was okay. The other had just learned there was indeed brownies left over.

 

“Jack” Emma opened her office door “Come on man I haven't even left yet. What if I was someone that needed help?”  Emma asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

“Emma…that's a bobblehead.” Ruby pointed out.

Zelena at this point decided there was no point in trying to talk to Emma because the Emma Swan Sheriff of Storybrooke was as high as a kite. _‘Time for a little fun’_ The redhead thought to herself. “Ruby how insensitive can you be,” Zelena asked placed her hand on her chest.

Ruby had confusion written all over her face.

“Calling Jack a bobblehead”  Zelena continued “he is obviously an officer of the law.”

Emma turns to face your friends “She's right you know. He hates when anyone calls him that.”

Zelena was failing miserably at hiding her enjoyment. “Ruby” giggle, “I think you should apologize,” Zelena said before laughter overtook her completely.

Emma stepped aside “Well?”

Never in her life had Ruby been more confused. One minute she's here to try to make sure her friend is safe the next minute she is being forced to apologize to a bobblehead. Never in her life had a Ruby ever wanted to punch her friend… you know what... fuck it.

“Ow Ruby what the hell, what's with all the hostility just apologize.”

Ruby looked from the laughing redhead to the blond to the bobble-Jack then back again. When her eyes landed on Jack again she saw the leftover brownies.

This was it. This was her opportunity to get them before Emma ate anymore.

Ruby took in a deep breath “Jack” she began taking a few steps towards Emma's desk “I may have come off as a little insensitive”

“A little?”  Emma asked.

“Extremely”  Ruby corrected herself. She took the last few steps to get to her target “and for that I am sorry. I hope you can accept my apology.” Ruby place her hands on Emma’s desk right next to the plate of brownies. “ Emma look a distraction!!” Ruby yelled and pointed at the wall behind the blonde.

“Where?!” both Zelena and Emma looked at the wall the Burnett was pointing at.

Seeing her window of opportunity Ruby snatch the plate silently thinking Emma for wrapping the whole plate in what looks like 20 layers of clear wrap. Jesus just who was she trying to keep these babies away from. Zeus himself?

She easily jumped over the desk between herself and the door. Running down the hall she could hear both women coming after her.“What the hell Ruby I thought we were friends! You bring back my goodies!”Emma yelled after the long-legged brunette.

“Sorry, Emma you'll thank me later” Ruby yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the building.

Ruby had a head start but she knew she couldn't outrun them all day. Lucky for her Emma kept tripping over her own feet and Zelena wasn't as fast as the first run.

“Where are you going!” Zelena yelled after her.

“There is only one person that can help us now!”  Ruby called back.

Zelena's eyes went wide “NOO!! You said it yourself she'll kill us!"

“What other choice do we have!”  Ruby yelled one last time before gunning it the rest of the way.

* * *

  
“Mayor Mills office please hold.” Lacey, Regina's assistant, was responding to emails and answering calls when Ruby barged in like a bat out of hell.

“Barricade the doors she's coming!!”  Ruby dramatically threw herself on the doors and tried to catch her breath.

“Ruby, what on Earth has gotten into you?!” Lacey asked as she dragged a bench across the doors fearing some crazy lunatic was chasing her friend.

“Is she here?!”

“Yes, she's always here, why? What's going on?”

Ruby used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweet on her face“Long stor-”

Before Ruby could finish a furious mayor swung her office door open “What is the meaning of all this?!”

“Regina!” Ruby ran to the shorter Burnett “I need your help long story short Emma's high as a kite and she's on her way here for these bad boys.” she quickly pushed the plate into Regina's hands.

“She's what?!” She took a threatening step towards Ruby “What did you do?”

“It wasn't me...We'll just a little bit.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Regina's eyes grew dark with anger the vain on her forehead began to blog. Regina balled her fist and punched the taller brunette on the shoulder

“Ow! Easy Mike Tyson it wasn't all me Zel-” another hit.

“My sister! How the hell did she talk you into drugging my girlfriend!” Regina kept swatting at Ruby.

“If you'd stop hitting me and let me talk you would have known that by now!”  Ruby rub their arm “Yep that's going to bruise.”

BANG BANG BANG

All three brunettes looked at The barricaded doors where the noise was coming from.

“Ruby!!” Emma yelled

“For god's sake how many has she had?” Regina a Ruby.

“I'm not sure Gran gave her a full batch and that's all that's left.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb “Ruby help Lacey move the bench back and let her in. Lacey as soon as Emma is in you can take the rest of the day off and tell no one of what you heard, am I understood?”

“Yes ma'am” both Ruby and Lacey replied in unison.

Emma was still banging on the doors when Ruby finally opened up. “Where are they, Ruby?”

“Ms.Swan!” Regina said with so much authority in her voice, she made Emma forget what she came for.

“Baby sis,” Zelena said as she walked in behind the sheriff “How are you? You know I was going to call you earlier I guess it slipped my mind.” She gave her younger sister an innocent smile.

Regina walked towards her sister “Oh I'm sure it did. Maybe while you and Ruby were planning on drugging the TOWN SHERIFF!”

Yeah, Regina Mills was now seeing red.

“How could you do something so irresponsible! What were the two of you thinking?”

“Whoa calm down Reggie, it's all just a big misunderstanding. Now that I'm thinking about it I don't know why I never tried drugging or Blondie here sooner.” She hip bump Emma.

Emma's eyes grew almost comically “I've been drugged?” Emma asked as she looked her hands.

“Shit”  Regina, Ruby, and Zelena all said together.

“What's going on? Guys, I can't... I can't feel my skin! I can't feel it! Help, help Regina I'm going to turn to dust! Just like in that movie!” Emma began patting herself down “What's this?” She pulled at the hem of her wife beater “It's some kind of Magical web. I can feel it sucking the life out of me. It's a trap!” Emma was frantically trying to find a way out of her shirt “It's not coming off!”

“Emma…” Regina trying to get the blondes attention.

“No “ Emma snapped “Oh fuck this, time to Hulk Hogan this shit.” Emma ripped her wife beater in half and exhaled in relief. “Much better.” the blonde sighed.

Emma was standing in front of three shocked women in nothing but her boots, skin-tight jeans, her hair still down and a red lace bra six-pack out on full display.

“I'll say” Zelena, first to speak, snapped Regina back to reality.

“Look away Zelena!” Regina jumped in front of Emma trying to block her from the two other women in the room.

Regina turns to face the sheriff “Miss Swan cover-up.” She said quickly taking off her blazer and tried to hand it to her girlfriend.

“No don't Ms.Swan me. You know that not my name babe.” Emma said taking a small step back.

Regina’s eyes went wide _‘Please not now Emma’_ She thought to herself. She took a step closer so only she could hear her. “Emma not now, okay?” she whispered

Emma looked into honey brown eyes “You never call me Ms. Swan anymore baby…”

“Please cover up, I don't want anyone seeing you.”

If there was one thing Regina knew it was her girlfriend Emma, and right now that mischievous glint in those beautiful sea-green eyes was giving her something to worry about. What on Earth could Emma be thinking about?

Emma took four steps back. She reached behind her with both hands “Say my name… Or this goes next.”  Emma stated with a Cheshire grin in place.

Regina's jaw hit the ground. Her eyes practically fell out _‘She wouldn't’...’ right?’_

“Em-” Regina tried again

Emma raised her brow challengingly “I'm sorry, what was that?” The blondes bra straps became slack letting Regina know she had unclasped her bra.

Emma was still holding the cups in place giving Regina one last chance. Still, Regina wouldn't budge. _‘Don't say I didn't say so’_ Emma thought right before she was about to remove her hands.

Regina jumped into action “ SWAN-MILLS!!!”  Regina shouted as she ran over to Emma successfully covering her with her blazer.   

“Swan Mills?!?!” Both Zelena and Ruby asked in shock.

“Yep, that's me” Emma proudly stated as she left Regina cover her properly.

“Wait,” Ruby said and picked up the long-forgotten brownies ripping through the clear wrap. She picked one up and offered one to Zelena, which she gladly took, then they each ate their own tasty treat.

“What are you doing?”  Regina asked.

“Well…” Ruby said finishing off her first brownie already going for her second “Either I'm already high and heard you add ’Mill’s’ to Emma’s name or I'm way too sober for what's going on.”

Zelena was already on brownie number three _‘Wow these are really good and seem to be... never-ending! I like this.’_ She thought to herself causing her to giggle. “Spill sis while we are still somewhat… not high? Is that right?” she asked Ruby. To which she just shrugged.

Regina was trying to decide whether to tell them the truth or just let them get really high and then avoid the whole thing when Emma blurted out “WE GOT MARRIED!!!”

Girl this squeals erupted from Zelena and Ruby. “Aww, my baby sis got hitched!” Zelena was jumping up and down with excitement “Congratulations ladies let's celebrate! Brownies for everyooone!”

Oh yeah, it was too late. Everybody was too far gone.

Regina sighed “I need to get all of you home, this should be interesting.”

* * *

 

Regina somehow managed to corral all three women into her car and into her house. She had Zelena, Ruby, and Emma sitting in the living room with plenty of Munchies, power-aid and candies to keep them busy.

“Sooo You going to tell us when?” Ruby asked while tossing M&M's into Emma's mouth across the room.

“Well,” Regina began.

“No babe let me!”  Emma cut in “So there she was” Emma jumped on the coffee table quickly starting her story before her opportunity was taken away from her “Looking sexy as always”  Emma bit her lip and moan loud and proudly.

“We Mills’ are very blessed” Zelena chimed in.

“Some more than others.” Regina joked, which got a handful of popcorn tossed at her.

“Anyways there she was”  Emma walked off the table walking over to Regina. She sat on her lap, how she always does when it's just the two of them, “Laying in my arms, beautiful love filled eyes just looking at me as if I was her world.” Emma lifted her hand tucking a stray strand back behind the brunette's ear and cupped her cheeks “and I thought to myself I found her. I found that one person that loves me for me, flaws and all. My best friend my moon and stars the reason I'm on this Earth, and for the love of God if she can still look heart-stopping with ‘I just had my brains fucked out’ hair then Oww!” Emma rubbed her thigh where Regina pinched her.

“They don't need to know what we were doing querida,”  Regina said as she moved Emma's hand out of the way how to soothe away the pain with her own hand.

Emma winked at the love of her life “Anyways, I kept thinking. I wanted this for the rest of my life. I want the rest of my life to be... our life.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist pulling her in closer “And you couldn't have said any of this that night?” Regina asked.

“Aww, so what happened?” Ruby ask fully enthralled by the story.

“Sorry babe, I didn't have blood in my brain it was rushing to other parts of my body.” Emma gave a none so subtle wink. “So I did what any sane person would do. I rolled back on top of her and said-”

“Fuck baby marry me,”  Regina said and kissed her fiance “and I said yes.”

“And she said yes.”  Emma lovingly smiled at her beautiful wife-to-be.

“Wait so you're not married?” Zelena asked.

“Not yet… Wait, Regina let get married right now! I mean come on everyone's already here. Your family,” Emma pointed at Zelena “Ruby is practically my sister, who else do we need? What do you say?”

Regina looked into those beautiful sea-green eyes she fell in love with years ago filled with so much love. Love that was just for her. “Oh,Carino we can't right now. I don't think any of us are in any condition for a wedding, but I do know the day we do get married it's going to be amazing Mi Amor.”

“I love you soon to be Swan-Mills.”

“And I love you Blondie.”

 

Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder the day finally getting to her “I'm sleepy.”

“Let's get you to bed. Ruby, Zelena you are both more than welcome to stay in the guest rooms, make yourselves at home.”

“Thanks.” both women answered.

* * *

 

Later that night Emma woke up with a serious case of cottonmouth. She quickly made her way downstairs to get a bottle of water.

Emma drinks her first water bottle as if she had been in the desert for months. “Em’s slow down no ones is going to take it away from you,” Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Cottonmouth?”  Emma asked while handing Ruby a bottle of water.

Ruby takes the offered water bottle “Thanks, I think this is the worst case I've ever had.”

“Wheres Zelena?”

“She crashed out pretty hard. Congrats, I'm happy for you.” Ruby said before downing her water.

“Thanks, umm we were going to tell everyone when we felt it was the right time.” Emma tried to explain.

“It's cool Em’s look, you make her happy and she makes you happy that's all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Emma said when something occurred to her “Hey Ruby?”

“Hmm”

“Those are all the brownies right?”

No answer.

“Ruby?”

“I think so?”

* * *

 

Across Town

 

A very naked granny Moon dancing in the woods “Hooowl!! Hooowl!! I'm one with the Moon!”

 


End file.
